1. Field of the Invention
In this specification, a terminal structure including a conductor covered with an insulating film will be described. Further, an electronic device provided with a terminal having such a structure will also be described.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resin layer formed by curing a prepreg including a reinforcing material such as a glass fiber or a glass filler is applied to a support, an insulating film, a protective material, or the like of a printed wiring board, an electronic device, or the like (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 4). Since a multilayer wiring is formed, an opening penetrating a resin layer formed using a prepreg is formed in this layer in order to form an electrical connection portion with the external.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that an insulating layer of a printed wiring board is formed using a prepreg and an opening is formed in the insulating layer with laser treatment, drilling, or punching-out.
Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose that an opening is formed in a cured prepreg by performing a step of laser beam irradiation or a photolithography step in order to form a connection terminal for an electronic device sealed with the cured prepreg.
Patent Document 4 discloses that a support of an electronic component is formed using a prepreg and that a resin layer in which an electronic component and a conductor electrically connected to the electronic component are embedded is formed and a surface of the resin layer is grinded in order to expose the conductor.